Another World
by ShimmerT
Summary: What would happen if Susanne was actually born on earth? Well... I found out after sending her there as a new born child. She ended up finding the Code Lyoko group and hung out with them and then found out their secret. What will happen to her now? HIATUS
1. The new girl and new attack!

**Me: Welcome to my new fanfic!!! This fanfic contains my sweet little Susanne in Earthling form. Which means, she was actually born on Earth for the sake of this fanfic!**

**Susanne: I'm not too thrilled seeing as I can only use my…**

**Me: NO!!! Don't give away that information yet!! Um.. enjoy this fanfic!  
**

**Chapter One: The new girl and new attack!  
**

It was a normal day at Kadic Academy at lunchtime, except for one thing. The usual table that Sissy and her 'posse' sat at, already had someone sitting at it. Outside the cafeteria though Sissy was trying to flirt with Ulrich as usual.

"For the last time Sissy, I will not go out with you." Ulrich said.

"Get lost and go look in a mirror or something. I'm hungry!" Odd said.

"Not surprising Odd. You're always hungry. You even moan in your sleep for food!" Ulrich said making the group, minus Odd, laugh. Sissy just stormed off heading toward the lunchroom.

"That's not all either. I hear there's a new girl coming to school as well." Aelita said.

"Oh... I get it, you want to get to this girl before anyone else, seeing you've already dated the whole school minus Sissy! And you got your fare share of girls slapping you in the face too." Ulrich said. Again, everyone except Odd laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Odd said irritably. "Let's go before all the good food is gone." With that the gang went inside and sat down with their lunches. The gang looked over at Sissy's table to see someone else, who was staring at Odd, writing on a piece of paper and then looking at Odd again.

"Um... I think there's going to be trouble over there. That's Sissy's usual table. She's not going to be too friendly with that girl. We should go help her." Jeremie said too late. There was already havoc over at Sissy's table.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT MY TABLE?!" Sissy yelled.

The girl looked up startled and then looked around her. "Well I don't see anything here that says 'reserved for', do you?" She asked, making Odd and gang laugh.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? Don't you know who I am?" Sissy practically hissed.

"Um... a prissy over - dramatic spoiled girl?" The girl guessed.

"That's the most part of it." Odd whispered to the others, making them laugh again.

"NO! I am the principals daughter!" Sissy yelled. "Now get away from my table!!" Before the girl could say anything, Sissy noticed the piece of paper on the table. "Oh! What do we have here?" Sissy asked snatching the piece of paper up.

"HEY! Give that back!" The girl yelled jumping up, trying to take the piece of paper back.

"I don't think so. Looks like you have a crush on Odd." Sissy said smiling. "These details though, they make him look so much more then he is. Here let me fix this." Sissy grabbed a pencil and drew something on it. "There, much better. Here you can have it back." Sissy gave back the paper, and the girl snatched it out of her hands grabbed her stuff and was about to go over to another table.

"Hey!" Odd yelled. "Why don't you come over here and eat with us." The girl walked over to the table and sat down. "That was quite a show down you had with Sissy. You know, not many people can come up with that many comebacks toward Sissy unless they hang out with me." He said smiling. Then held out a hand. "I'm Odd, and this Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie. What's your name?" He asked after pointing out each member of the gang.

The girl nodded to each person and shook Odd's hand. "I'm Susanne." She looked down at her paper. "Oh! she ruined it! It looked so good too." She put the paper on the table, which was a picture of Odd with horns on his head. Susanne erased the horns and put some more details on the face until it looked exactly like Odd. "There." She said satisfactorily.

"You're quite the artist." Odd said.

"Thank you. You can have the picture if you want." She said nervously. Her phone started to ring. "Hello? Ok, one second." She covered the phone with her hand. "I have to go." She said taking her stuff minus her notebook and the picture.

"Wait!" Odd called after her holding up the notebook. Odd sighed and handed the notebook to Aelita. "Can you give this back to her?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back guys!" Aelita said getting up. She quickly went to the dorms and tried to find Susanne's room. She heard a little yelling.

"WHAT?! That's outrageous!!! NO! I'm not leaving another school! FINE! Go by yourself, see if I care. Look, I refuse to move to some far off country again, I just made friends. You know how hard it is for me to actually find friends before you decide to cart me off to some new outrageous town. Fine, you can go by yourself, but you need to be careful. You're taking dad, I see. Don't kill yourselves. I love you too, bye." Aelita heard the beeping of a phone and decided to knock on the door. "Come in." Susanne called from the other side of the door. Aelita opened the door. Susanne was lying on her back. She saw Aelita and sat up. "Oh, Aelita! What is it??" She asked quickly.

"Oh! You dropped this in the lunchroom." She said handing Susanne the notebook getting a quick thanks. "Um... what was that?" She asked.

"...!" Susanne looked at her surprised. "So... you heard that?" she asked quietly. Aelita nodded. "It was nothing really. My mother gets these transfers that never seem to end. Just when we've settled in to a new area, a new school, it seems that she always gets a new area to work in. She just got another transfer notice and I told her that I wanted to stay here, seeing as I never seem to get a proper education." She said with a sigh.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Aelita said quietly.

"Don't be... Look, can you leave? I've got a lot of unpacking to do." Susanne said staring at the boxes in her room.

"Oh.. right. I'll see you at dinner then." Aelita said before exiting the room.

"Right.." Susanne muttered under her breath staring at the boxes again before laying back onto her bed. "This is hopeless. I hope I never have to move again." Susanne got up and started un - packing the boxes.

After a couple of hours, the room was spotless, no more boxes in sight. Susanne sighed and fell on top of her bed. She heard voices and footsteps in the hallway. She guessed it was dinner time, but didn't care. Then she realized Aelita said that she'd see her at dinner. Susanne sighed and got up. After making her way to the cafeteria she found the gang in the middle of a discussion. She got herself dinner and walked over to them. She caught the words 'X.A.N.A' and 'activated tower' before reaching them. "Hi." She said so they would notice her.

"Hi Susanne." Odd said moving over to leave room for her. "Please sit down." Susanne smiled and sat down next to Odd.

"So... what were you guys just talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Jeremie said. "Nothing important at least. Um... Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich? Can you come with me?" He asked. "All three of you have finished your dinners, so let's get going. We'll be waiting for you Odd. Better hurry up before anything happens." With that everyone but Susanne and Odd left.

"What was that all about?" Susanne asked looking at Odd with a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing really." Odd said finishing up his food. "Well, I'm done and looks like you are too." He said looking at her empty tray.

"What? I didn't eat anything though." Susanne said also looking at her tray.

"Thanks for the food." Sissy said holding it up. "I really need it."

Susanne got up and grabbed the pudding off the plate and threw it right into Sissy's face. "Your right, you do really need it. It makes your face look ten times better." Susanne said smiling.

"Nice one!" Odd said giving her the thumbs up. Sissy put down the plate and stepped forward so she was right in Susanne's face. Odd decided it would be the best time to escape from the cafeteria. "Come on!" Odd said grabbing Susanne's hand and running off. Once they were at the dorms they stopped running gasping for breath. Odd looked over at Susanne who was having a lot of trouble breathing. "HEY! Are you ok?!" He asked worriedly.

"I'm... fine..." Came Susanne's breathy reply. "I'm not used to running for so long. It comes with moving around the world so often." Susanne stopped talking and covered her mouth. "Um... never mind! Look, I... I have to go!" Susanne ran off despite the lack of breath she had and ran up to the girls dormitory with Odd on her tail.

"WAIT!" Odd called after her. He heard her scream and saw her on the floor, being possessed by on of XANA's ghosts. "Oh no! This is bad luck!" Odd took out his cell phone and called Jeremie. "Um... Jeremie, I don't think I can make it. Susanne's been possessed and..." Odd never finished his sentence because Susanne blasted it out of Odd's hand. "Hold on, you don't want to do this!" Susanne stood rigid for a moment as if she was trying to fight XANA out of her system.

"Odd?" Came her voice. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Odd said.

"I'm all ears Odd. Don't worry, I'll believe anything." Susanne said.

"Well, you see..." Odd said before lunging into a very lengthy explanation. "...And now XANA tried to possess you but somehow you managed to fight off. Hey are you ok?" Odd asked as Susanne put her hand to her head.

"I feel a little dizzy. I think this XANA, is still inside me. I think I might know how I managed to fight him off, but I don't know how long that's going to last." Susanne looked at Odd. "You need to run Odd. You don't know what XANA could do to you with me under his control!"

Odd was caught off guard by this. "What would he be able to do?" He asked. Susanne had already passed out before she could explain. Odd caught Susanne before she hit the ground. He gasped when XANA's ghost slipped out of Susanne's body. "What the?" He was throughly confused. He looked at the ghost, who, instead of disappearing, reformed into a simple person. "Uh oh, twinkle fingers is back." Odd looked down at Susanne and then back at the ghost. "Well, sorry! Got to go!!!"

With that Odd ran off headed toward the factory. When he got to the lab he set down Susanne. Jeremie looked at him. "What happened Odd?" He asked.

"Let's see... Susanne was possessed but somehow she managed to fight back and chase the ghost out. But now the ghost has taken form and might be coming here!" Odd said. "Do you want me to stick around to help you out Einstein?"

"No. It'd be better if you went to Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich are dealing with three tarantulas and Yumi is almost out of lifepoints. Get to the scanner room fast and help Aelita reach the tower!" Jeremie said looking at his screen. Odd nodded and took the elevator to the scanner room. "Transfer Odd! Scanner Odd! Virtualization! Ok Odd. The others are due north!" He made sure Odd was helping before checking how Susanne was doing.

Susanne opened her eyes weakly. "NOW where am I?" She asked mostly to herself.

"You're in a lab inside an abandoned factory." Jeremie explained.

"Oh... you mean the one Odd told me about?" Susanne asked getting up and walking over to Jeremie.

"Odd told you?" Jeremie asked surprised. Susanne nodded. "How much?"

"Um... everything..." Susanne said. She gasped as she saw XANA's ghost walk through a wall and head toward Jeremie. "Nu uh, you stupid ghost. Why don't you come after me instead?" She jumped in front of the ghost, only to be blasted back by an unseen force. "What was that?!" She half asked half exclaimed.

"That's weird. I've never seen XANA be able to do that before. When did he get the time to program that power in his system?" Jeremie asked surprised.

"Not program, steal." Susanne said. Jeremie looked at her surprised. "I didn't fight the ghost out, it came out all on its own. He just stole a little something from me that I want back!" Susanne lunged at the ghost, and this time landed a hit. The ghost was thrown backward but was un-fazed and immediately hit back with a little (as I would call it) 'XANA power.'

Jeremie glanced at Susanne worriedly and then looked at his screen. "Ok guys, get to the tower quick! Someone's life is in danger!! I've programed your vehicles to get you there faster. There are no more monsters in your path. It's smooth sailing from there guys!"

"You got it Einstein!" Came Odd's reply. After a couple tense minutes Odd called in again. "Aelita's inside the tower! Mind de-virtualizing us?"

"Right. Materialize Ulrich! Materialize Yumi! Materialize Odd!" Jeremie looked over at Susanne, who was on the ground, looking a little fazed, but the ghost was gone.

A couple hours later, back at the boarding school, the whole gang, plus Susanne, were gathered in Jeremie's room. They were explaining more about Lyoko to her. She was nodding and going along with it. "Ok.. now how about explaining something to us. What did XANA steal from you?" Jeremie asked.

"Um... I was born with a power. Kinda like Yumi's when she's on Lyoko. I can use telekinesis." Susanne said hesitantly. "I can also talk using my mind if I wanted to. But I've never really used my powers and never even told my parents." She sighed. "So, you're not going to do a return to the past trip?"

"No, we only do that if necessary. I think that now that you know our secret, you can be a real part of our group." Jeremie said.

"Really? Thank you!" Susanne said happily. "I've never had any real friends, my mom gets job transfers so much that we don't stay in one place for long. My parents are actually in a different country right now. They wanted me to move with them, but I turned them down. Now I'm glad I did!"

**Me: Well? What did you think? Kind of long I know. But it was a lot of fun to write! Expect more to come. Currently for my other fanfics, I'm getting help with my writers block, so expect more from those!**

**Susanne: Will you shut up already and write a new chapter? I want to see what happens to me!!!**

**Me: Ok! Wait a sec. you already know what happens to you!!!!!**

**Susanne: -sweat drops- right... anyway peoples! R&R!!!!! Bye!!!! **


	2. Attack of the tarantulas?

**Me: Hi again peoples!!!! I'm concentrating on this fanfic until I can get headway on my two SRMTHG! Fanfics. Sorry for any inconvenience to those who enjoyed those fanfics so far.**

**Susanne: Just get on with it! They're probably waiting to see what XANA has in store for us this time!**

**Me: -sweat drop- right…. Any way… enjoy!!! Me: Well?? What did you think? Pretty good second chapter right?  
**

**Chapter 2: Attack of the tarantulas?**

Susanne was hurrying to the vending machines where she was to meet the gang at before Mrs. Hertz's class. "Hey guys!" She said when she saw them.

"Hey Susanne!" They all said back.

"How are you?" Odd asked thinking back to the night before.

"I'm fine." Susanne said. "I have quite a headache though from practicing my powers." She said with a smile. "I'm sure it will go away soon." Just then, the bell rang.

"Well come on, I don't think Mrs. Hertz will like it if we make her new student late." Odd teased.

"Very funny Odd." Susanne said flatly. When they began walking Susanne went over to Jeremie and Aelita. "So.. um... how hard is the class?" She asked.

"It's fairly easy for me, but maybe you should go ask Ulrich or Odd." Jeremie said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Both Ulrich and Odd said together making Susanne laugh.

"Well, we're here." Jeremie said when they had reached the science classroom. He opened the door. "Go ahead Susanne, you can go first.

Susanne smiled and thanked Jeremie and entered the classroom, receiving a glare from Sissy. She walked up to Mrs. Hertz. "Hi, I'm Susanne." She said politely.

"Hello Susanne. You must be my new student." Susanne nodded. "Well, why don't you go find a seat and then you can introduce yourself."

"Ok." Susanne said looking around the room. She noticed and extra seat next to Odd and Ulrich so she automatically went to sit down.

"Would you look at that! The new girl likes Odd!!" Sissy said loudly making Susanne blush madly.

"Ignore her, you can always get her back with a pudding to the face again." Odd said. Susanne nodded and smiled.

"Quiet down class. As you may have noticed, thanks to Alezibeth, we have a new student in our class. Go on, you can introduce yourself now." Mrs. Hertz said.

"My name is Sissy! Not Alezibeth." Sissy said under her breath.

Susanne glared at Sissy before introducing herself. "My name is Susanne and I'm from... well... I was born in Arizona." She said before sitting down.

"My my! She doesn't even know where she comes from!" Sissy said making the class laugh.

Susanne put her head on her desk embaressed. "Leave her alone Sissy." Odd said.

"Jeez Odd. What did Susanne do to Sissy to get her like this?" Ulrich asked.

"She kinda threw pudding in her face last night." Odd said. Jeremie and Aelita heard this and laughed and Ulrich just stared before laughing as well. "She deserved it too!"

Suddenly Jeremie's labtop started beeping. "XANA's activated another tower. We should go and deactivate it before anything happens." Before he could do anything though, they could hear screaming.

"That doesn't sound good." Susanne said. The others agreed. She looked outside the window and what she saw was not a pretty sight. "Um... Odd... what are those things?" She asked pointing toward the monsters that were chasing some teenagers around while shooting lasers at them.

"That would be tarantula." He said. "Jeremie... looks like it's a little too late to stop the attack."

"You don't need to tell me. Come on!" With that, the group ran out the door and outside. "I'll call Yumi and tell her to get to the factory as soon as possible." Jeremie said getting out his phone. "Yumi, ok... see you at the factory then." Jeremie hung up the phone and turned toward the others. "It sounds like there's at least two of these monsters here. We need to deactivate the tower now!"

Susanne stopped at the woods, she decided that she would be a much better help at the school then the factory. She couldn't even go to Lyoko. Odd stopped as well. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to stay here and fight the tarantulas." She said. "You can go on ahead and fight monsters on Lyoko." She said.

"Naw. I'd rather stay here and help you out. Aelita's got two good body guards any way." Odd said.

"Odd! What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm staying here and fighting the tarantulas with Susanne. She doesn't know their weak spot yet." Odd said. "Go on and take care of that tower without me."

"Ok. Be careful guys!" Ulrich said before disappearing into the sewers.

"Come on then, let's go kick tarantula butt!" Odd said grabbing Susanne's hand and running to the tool shed where they grabbed some dangerous tools, obviously, and headed to where the tarantulas were last spotted.

Susanne stopped for a second. "Get down!" She yelled, jumping on top of Odd just as some lasers flew right at where he was standing. "That was close." She said.

"Yeah, it was." Odd agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on! Let's show these monsters who's boss." With that Susanne helped Odd up and they ran toward the tarantula. They had to seperate so they didn't get hit by the lasers. She and Odd got on opposite sides of the tarantula and the monster decided to attack Odd. "Nu uh, face me instead. I'm the one your after!" She attacked the tarantula as it turned toward her and stabbed it right in the middle of the XANA mark.

"Nice one!!" Odd said giving her the thumbs up. Susanne smiled, but her triumph was short lived. Another tarantula had arrived and shot at her, hitting her in the side. Odd caught Susanne before she hit the ground. "Hey! You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised. Can you take care of that one Odd? I don't think I want to get up right away." Susanne said.

"Right." Odd said putting Susanne up against a tree. "Ok, come at me you little monster." Odd lunged at the tarantula and had to stop at the last second to keep from being hit. Finally, he got behind it and stabbed it in the middle of its forehead. "Ok... that should be it. We need to get to the factory to make sure that there are no more tarantulas to worry about." Susanne nodded. Odd helped her up. "Come on! Let's go." Suddenly Odd's phone rang. "Yeah?" He said when he answered it.

"The tower has been deactivated. Get ready for a return to the past trip." Jeremie said on the other side of the line.

"Wait! When are going back to?" Odd asked.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to go back to dinner last night. I'm not sure if Susanne will remember about Lyoko after this." Jeremie said.

"Right... talk to you later Jeremie." Odd said hanging up.

"What's going to happen to me Odd?" Susanne asked not liking the look on Odd's face. It was so... serious, and sorrowful.

"Jeremie said that we're going back to dinner last night. Which means you probably won't remember anything. I'm sorry, Jeremie said it was unavoidable." Odd said sighing.

"Don't worry Odd, I don't think I'll lose my memory of Lyoko. Don't worry." Before Susanne could say anything else, the return the past started.

It was the night before, Susanne walked through the cafeteria doors and looked over at her gang and sighed. She got dinner for the second time that night. She sat down next to Odd. "Hey Odd." She said.

"Hi, did you forget anything?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean? Of course not! I told you, I didn't think I was going to forget anything. That was a promise. I never break a promise, no matter what." Susanne said.

Odd smiled. "Good, cause I think Jeremie's ready to virtualize you!" Odd said still smiling.

"Really? That's great! Oh wait, before we go to the factory, there's something I have to settle with someone." Susanne said getting up and grabbing the plate. She turned around a little too fast and dropped all of the food onto Sissy. "Whoops! Did all that food get on you? I'm so sorry. I mistook you for a trashcan. Oh well, I have to say, that's a good look for you!" Susanne said making the gang laugh.

"Come on, let's get out of here before her enormous head explodes!" Odd said running out of the cafeteria with Susanne and the gang hot on his heels.

**Me: Well?? What did you think? Pretty good second chapter right?**

**Susanne: No! You tried to kill me!!!**

**Me: Don't I always. At least you were allowed to keep your memory of Lyoko AND you get your own virtual character!**

**Susanne: I wonder what my weapons will be like...**

**Me: -sweat drop- you always love to think about weapons don't you?**

**Susanne: YEP!!!**

**Me: Well... R&R peoples, and I'll put up another chapter as soon as I put some sanity into this idiot of a muse!**

**Susanne: HEY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right! I have a poll for you guys! What kind of attack do you want to see next?**

**1. Do you want to see spiders possessed by Xana?  
Or 2. Do you want to see a strange sickness created by XANA that attacks Susanne?**

**Well... it's your pick! **


	3. Christmas Special!

**Me: Hi!!!!! I'm back with a special for Christmas. This chapter will be REALLY interesting for some of you. Oh yeah, the setting for the last two chapters was winter time. As for the poll, I'll take that into account for one of the next chapters, seeing as I have another chapter planned after this one.**

**Susanne: Jeez! Stop babbling on and let the poor people read the story!**

**Me: Ok! Well, here it is! Please enjoy!!  
**

**Chapter 3: Video games are bad for your health!**

It was Christmas Eve and video games were being sent out to every child/teenager around the world. It was the same game for everyone, but that didn't matter for it was the game that everyone was talking about. Inside the factory though, something strange was happening. A ghost came out of the wiring and took control of the machinery and started adding a special item inside the video game.

On Christmas day, the entire gang was gathered inside Jeremie's room with their presents. Odd was the most excited because he knew that he had gotten the new video game. He had already spotted the present that contained it. (Good ol' Odd!) Susanne sighed while she looked at him. She was afraid to give him his Christmas present because she had gone all out for his present. She had completely handmade his, which she had actually handmade everyone's present, but Odd's present had so much more into it. When it came time to give each other presents, Susanne handed everyone but Odd, their presents.

"Thank you Susanne." They said as they opened their presents to reveal a colored painting of the entire group.

"No problem." She said, then she looked at the present that was labeled, 'To my little sis!' "Huh.. I wonder what he got me this year..." She opened the present and screamed. Inside of the box there was a huge tarantula, that was alive.

"What is it?" Odd asked as he looked over inside of the box. "Oh... It's just a little hairy tarantula." He said calmly, only making Susanne shiver like mad.

"Woah, Susanne, are you ok?" Ulrich asked.

"I... don't.. like... spiders..." She said still shivering like mad.

"Ok, Odd, give me the box. I'll get rid of that thing." Ulrich said. Odd handed the box to Ulrich who got up and went to find Jim.

Odd tried to calm down Susanne. "It's ok... it's gone." He said hugging her slightly. (Aw! Isn't that sweet?) Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi didn't look at all surprised by this. Odd and Susanne had been going out for a week. Susanne stopped shivering and looked at Odd. "Why are you so afraid of spiders?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked. Odd nodded slightly. "Well, I'll tell you when Ulrich gets back then." She said. Soon Ulrich came back reporting that Jim would take it to Mrs. Hertz. "Ok... Here's the story... When I was just a little kid, when I actually staid in one place for quite a while, and when my brother still lived with us, my brother used to pull really mean pranks on me. They were usually normal. Well, one day, he went a little far and poured a whole bunch of spiders on me that weren't poisonous, but bit really hard. I was in the hospital for spider bites for a week. I've been afraid to touch spiders ever since." She finished.

The gang looked very surprised. "Wow, your brother is cruel." Odd said. "Um... I got you a gift." Odd said. "But I want to give you in private."

"Me too..." Susanne said.

"I think we're done exchanging gifts now. I'm going to go get breakfast." Jeremie said. The others agreed and then they left Susanne and Odd alone.

"Um... here." Odd said handing Susanne a small package. Susanne opened it, and inside was a necklace with half of a golden heart.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, immediately putting it on. "Here's your gift." She said giving him a larger package. Odd unwrapped it and he gasped in amazement. What he was holding was a detailed picture of the two of them ice skating.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed. "I'll go put this in my room and we can go down to eat ok?" Susanne nodded. Odd went to his room and set down the picture carefully, but hesitated at the door. There was a present that was bugging him so much because he wanted to open it. He had been planning on opening it later but decided to open it. He unwrapped a game and inserted it into his game-boy. But when he turned on the game, instead of a game on the screen, a XANA sign appeared and a fume came from the game-boy, automatically turning off the game-boy and knocking out Odd.

"Odd??" Susanne asked opening the door. "ODD!!!!" She ran over to the unconscious Odd and looked at the game-boy in his hands. She carefully grabbed it and took out the game. On the game there was a symbol she would never forget. "XANA!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly there was footsteps in the hallway. The rest of the gang was there. "There's an activated tower! And now I know what XANA has in store for us." Jeremie said looking at Odd. Then Jeremie noticed that Susanne was in some sort of trance. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

Susanne didn't answer for a couple of minutes. She soon came out of her trance, but fell over from exhaustion. Ulrich caught her and helped her to sit on a bed. "I just tried to figure out what happened, but Odd's mind is foggy, I can't tell what happened before he passed out." Susanne said worriedly. "We need to get him to the nurse!" She said leaping up and picked up Odd.

Ulrich put his hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest. I know how much it takes from you to use your power. I've seen you use it before." Susanne shook her head.

"It's my fault. I should have come in here with him, but he said he would be right out..." Susanne said looking at Odd and then to her necklace.

"Then let's go. I'll go with you while the others go to the factory and then we can meet up with them later." Ulrich said. Susanne nodded and the others agreed.

"Hurry up though, I'm not sure what kind of force XANA will bring out this time." Jeremie said.

"Right." Ulrich said. "Come on then." He said walking with Susanne making sure she was ok the whole way. Just before the reached the nurse's office, they were stopped by Sissy.

"Looks like Odd finely passed out from eating too much!" She said laughing.

"Shut up Sissy!" Susanne said darkly.

"Oh.. Defending your boyfriend? And would you look at this, he even gave you a necklace. How cliche'!" Sissy said making Susanne snap.

"You stupid, prissy, over groomed spoiled brat!" Susanne yelled, accidentally triggering her telekinesis power to make Sissy go flying away. Susanne staggered and Ulrich had to hold her shoulder to keep her from falling over.

"What was that?" He asked surprised.

"Um... If my emotions overload, sometimes there will be small burst of energy from my powers, not usually as strong as that one but it still happens." She said sheepishly. "Um... I fine now, you can let go of my shoulder."

"Oh right. Here's the nurse's office." Ulrich said.

Susanne opened the door and saw the nurse taking care of her supplies. "Excuse me?" She said. Yolande turned around and looked at Odd, gesturing toward a bed. Susanne put Odd the bed and sat down in a chair nearby.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Yolande asked.

"Well, he went to put something in his room and when I didn't come back out, I went in and found him like this. I don't really know what happened." Susanne said with her head held down.

"Well, I'll take care of him. You can go." Yolande said.

Susanne sighed and got back up and went over to Ulrich. "I guess we should go help the others..." She said.

"Yeah, come on. The sooner we deactivate the tower, the sooner Odd will be back." Ulrich said trying to cheer Susanne up.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Come on, let's get to a place where nobody can see us. I have a way to get to the factory faster." Once they found a secluded area Susanne grabbed Ulrich's hands and they were transported to the factory. "That's part of my telekinesis power. I can transport from one place to another." She said. "Well, then let's go." They went down to the lab.

"Hey guys. Go straight to the scanner room. Aelita and Yumi need your help." Jeremie said. With that Ulrich and Susanne went down to the scanner room and stepped into the scanners. "Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Susanne! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Susanne! Virtualiziation!"

Susanne and Ulrich appeared in the ice sector in the middle a fight with 2 squadrons of Hornets. "Looks like we have to get to work right away." Susanne said, while carefully brushing of her her completely white samurai outfit. She carefully grabbed her ice sword out of her sheath and aimed an ice shot at four (half) of the Hornets. After destroying those Hornets, Aelita and Yumi were able to get away and head toward the tower.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled, splitting into three. "Super Sprint!" All three of the Ulrich's yelled. They managed to destroy the remaining Hornets. All of a sudden, a megatank appeared and hit Susanne who retaliated before she was devirtualized and destroyed the megatank with an ice blast from her sword.

Back on Earth, Susanne stepped out of the scanners exhausted from her trip. She headed up to the lab to see what was going on. "Do you know how Odd is doing?" She asked Jeremie.

Jeremie shook his head. "No, but I do know half of the world has been poisoned by the same video game." Jeremie reported.

"Odd!" Susanne exclaimed. "He must've been the first victim!" Susanne sat down near Jeremie.

"It's ok. Aelita is already in the tower. Everything will be over soon." Jeremie said.

"Tower deactivated." Came Aelita's voice.

"Ok..." Jeremie said typing something into the computer. "Return to the past now!" He exclaimed before a white light covered everything.

Odd and Susanne had just exchanged their presents, and Odd was about to put the picture in his room. "I'm coming in with you." Susanne said.

"Um.. ok..." Odd said obviously confused. Susanne didn't blame him, after all her probably didn't remember what had happened. Odd put the picture in a very safe place before turning back to Susanne. "Hey... want to go ice skating?" He asked.

Susanne smiled. "Sure!" She exclaimed. With that Odd grabbed her hand and they headed for the closest ice skating rink with the rest of the gang.

**Me: Well... did you enjoy this Christmas Special?**

**Susanne: NO!!! You tried to kill my boyfriend!**

**Odd: Hey, it's ok! It wasn't her, it was XANA!**

**Susanne: That may be, but she's the one who wrote the story!**

**Me: Hey! It wasn't even my idea! My friend Metaflare gave me the idea. I love Odd, so I would never really want to hurt him!**

**Odd: I was right!**

**Susanne: Right about what?**

**Odd: Being a ladies man!**

**Me and Susanne: -falls over- **

**Susanne: That may be true, but you're my boyfriend! -glomps Odd-**

** Me: -sweat drop- right... well R&R peoples and I'll see you next chapter. Oh, and please continue on with the poll from the last chappy!!! BYE!!**

**Susanne and Odd: BYE!!! **


	4. The Government Conspiracy!

**Me: Hello peoples, I'm back!!**

**Susanne: So am I and so is Odd!! **

**Odd: HI!! I guess I'm here to give the disclaimer.. So here it is! Shimmer does not own me or any of my friends. She doesn't even own XANA. She only owns Susanne.**

**Me: Thank you Odd. Here's the next chapter for you guys!!! **

**Chapter 4: The government conspiracy!**

Susanne sneezed and looked at Odd, who had brought her cold medicine. "Bless you." He said. "You feeling any better?"

"A little bit... I can't believe I got myself sick!" Susanne exclaimed.

"I guess we should have been a little more careful at the ice-skating rink. I just didn't know you couldn't skate!" Odd said.

"Well, I've never had time to do anything fun like that. I've moved around way too much. And even when we stayed in one place for a long time like we did when I was a child, my parents had no time to take me to any fun places." Susanne sighed.

Odd looked at her sympathetically. "Well.. Don't worry, you'll get better soon!" Odd said smiling. Susanne smiled back.

While this was happening, a 'virus' infected the government military base. Suddenly, three tanks started up and headed across the country toward Kadic Academy.

Back at the academy, Susanne was forced to stay in bed even though she wanted to be in class with the others. When Odd had left for science class, Susanne went to her computer and started connecting to the Super Computer. Or at least she was trying. She looked at the computer screen as she tried to figure out the code that she needed to put in. She started typing out random things. Finally, she managed to connect with the Super Computer after typing, 'Aelita' into the computer. Susanne snickered a little bit.

As soon as the computer was connected completely, though, the scan picked up an activated tower. At the same time, Susanne's phone started to ring. "Yes? Ok, I'll meet you guys at the factory." She hung up the phone and sneezed, causing a book to fly across the room. "Opps." She quickly disconnected from the Super Computer and turned off the computer. Then, she ran toward her door and opened it, checking to see whether or not Jim was in the hall.

When she made sure he wasn't, she quickly closed her door and concentrated on the factory. She transported out of the school and toward the factory. When she reached the factory, instead of landing on solid ground, she was 3 feet above the river near the bridge. "Oh great!" She fell, but managed to grab onto the side of the bridge before the hungry river could swallow her up. "Whew." She said relieved. She began to pull herself up before she could really fall. But her cold wouldn't let her. She began to slip off the edge of the bridge. Just as soon as her hand left the concrete, another hand grabbed her and pulled her up. She saw Odd standing above her smiling.

"Good thing I was here, huh?" Odd asked, as he helped Susanne to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks Odd." She said. "Ever since I go this cold, my powers have been, well, out of whack." Suddenly the ground started shaking. Odd looked at Susanne. "I swear it wasn't me. It feels like some sort of large machinery. Well, one things for sure, it's headed toward the school. I better go check it out." Before Odd could say anything, Susanne went down into the sewers and ran to the school. She defiantly wasn't going to risk transporting again.

When she got back to the school, people ran past her. She went farther onto campus and what she saw wasn't good. Three tanks were destroying the school. She got out her phone and called Jeremie. "Yeah, Jeremie, I've got a problem at school. There are three tanks here, and they're destroying everything. Ok, I'll do everything I can." Susanne put the phone back in her pocket and continued running the rest of the way to the dorms, which was where the tanks were. She ran past Jim who stopped running for a minute.

"Susanne! What do you think you're doing?! You should be running away like everyone else!" Jim ran after her.

Susanne held Jim back with her telekinesis. "Sorry Jim, I'm not running away." She pushed him to where he had to start running. She then faced the tanks and concentrated. Two of them blew up and Susanne opened her eyes in surprise. "Did I just do that?" She asked herself. She then concentrated in the third tank and was about to let her power out, but, she sneezed, causing the power to go haywire and backfire toward her. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed, before being hit into a tree. "OUCH! Man that hurt. At least it's better than dieing." She muttered before getting back up.

"Let's see... How will I destroy this thing without killing myself?" She asked to herself. "Ahhah! That would do the trick." Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Jeremie. How's everything on Lyoko?"

"We need your help! Yumi and Odd are devirtualized and Ulrich doesn't have a lot of points left, and to top it all off, the Scyphozoa is after Aelita!"

"Ok, Jeremie, I'll be right there!" Susanne said being narrowly missed by the tank. "Bye!" She hung up the phone and crushed the tank to the best of her abilities before running back to the factory.

When she got there, she went straight to the scanner room. "Ok, I'm ready Jeremie!" She called out stepping into the scanner.

"Hurry! Aelita doesn't have much memory left!" Jeremie said when Susanne was on Lyoko.

"No problem Jeremie! This pest is so easy to take care of!" With that, she chopped off all of the memory-stealing tentacles and caught Aelita. "You alright Princess?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Aelita said smiling.

"Ladies! I'm materializing your vehicles. Aeltia, the over-wing is for you." Jeremie said materializing the over-board and over-wing.

"Ready to go?" Susanne asked as soon as they were both on the vehicles.

"Yes. The towers not far away, but there are bound to be monsters lurking about." Aelita warned.

"Isn't there always? Don't worry. I'm used to it by now." They traveled until they could see the tower, and two tarantulas. "Ok Aelita. Go and hide while I say hi to my old friends." Aelita nodded and hid behind one of the many rocks that were all over the mountain sector. Susanne flew by the tarantula's, getting their attention quickly. One of them went after Susanne, while the other stayed behind to guard the tower.

The tarantula shot Susanne off of the over-board, which just stopped. "So, you're feeling a little playful right now. I don't have long, so let's make this a short play session." Susanne said taking out her sword. "Get ready, cause play session is now over." She said before it exploded. "Now to take care of the other one." She said getting back onto the over-board.

She passed by the tarantula and whistled. "Come here you playful beast." The tarantula just stood there shooting at her, knowing not to leave his post. "This will be harder than I thought... Oh well..." She flew her board around the tarantula until it moved. "THERE we go!" Susanne exclaimed before stabbing the tarantula in the 'eye.' "Ok! Aelita you can go into the tower!" Susanne called.

Aelita rushed into the tower and entered the code. "We are going back in time right?" Susanne asked before the Return to the Past was initiated.

Susanne waited for Odd to come to her room. When he did, she sneezed, and almost hit Odd with a book. "Sorry Odd. The return didn't change anything about this stupid cold."

Odd smiled. "Oh, well. I caught one anyway. We're both in the same state now!"

"Not exactly Odd, but I get your point. Thanks." Susanne said smiling back. "Let's just hope that XANA doesn't attack for a while."

"Yeah." Odd said before Jim came into the room.

"Odd get to your room now!!!"

"Aw! Come on Jim! We were going to study together while we were sick."

Jim sighed. "Ok. But I'll be checking in on you later."

"Whatever." They said together after Jim was gone.

**Me: Well, did you like the chapter?**

**Susanne: That was interesting. Oh, right! I thought you said you would tell them something important before we left!**

**Me: Oh yeah! That's right!!**

**Susanne: ** **Moron**

**Me: Susanne actually has two swords. An ice sword and a flame sword. She used the second one today. She uses the swords according to the sector she's in. When she's in the Mountain and Desert sectors, she uses the flame sword. When she's in the Ice and ** **Forest**** sectors, she uses the ice sword. When she's in Sector 5, she uses both swords. So there you have it!**

**Susanne: That was long... Bye peoples!!!!!!**

**Me: R&R please!! I'll put up the next chapter. Well... I'll write it as soon as I can figure out what to do... Oh well!! BYEEZ!!! Oh yes, any flames will be used to heat soup and burn my enemies!**


End file.
